Human Continuum Domination Force
Also see: Parallel Gielinor The Human Continuum Domination Force (or HuCDomFor for short) existed in both the original and parallel universe in Two Worlds. However, only in the parallel universe was it able to proliferate and expand as it's leader, Commander (later/in the parallel universe Emperor) Zell had hoped. Zell was the distant descendant of Drauss. Principles The HuCDomFor was created from the Gielinor Defender Group, which had used it's long-standing revered status to influence and control world politics. Eventually, it managed to lower the world to a point where it's agenda could be less respectable, but no-one would have much of an opinion to oppose them. The resulting agenda was: #Humankind is the highest form of life. All other forms are inferior. #Life is expendable. The preservation of state is far more important than preservation of life. #The GDG (later retconned to HuCDomFor) is the soul protector of Gielinor, and therefore far more important than the "Gods". ##Later, this was slightly changed with the addition of the rule that "Any and all places of worship actively used will be shut down." ##Even later, this was again changed to "Any and all actively used places of worship will be raised. Regular users will face imprisonment." ##Finally, the last part was changed to "Occasional users will face imprisonment. Regular users will be executed for heresy." #Refusing to assist or answer to any GDG (again later retconned to HuCDomFor) member will face charges. (This was later changed to "face harsh charges" and eventually "execution".) #Crime will not go unpunished. As a result, all crimes will be tried and result in harsh punishment. Major crimes will result in execution. #Treating any non-human as an equal to a human will result execution. Such offenses include: ##Providing aid to a non-human in case of injury. ##Attempting to provide services to a non-human. ##Providing a non-human with necessities (i.e. food or water). ##Educating a non-human. ##(This final offense was added some time later) Speaking to a non-human. These new rules faced much opposition at first, but the HuCDomFor was simply too powerful to rebel against, and eventually segregation of human and non-human communities became commonplace. A decade after these rules were imposed, not only did humans believe they were superior to non-humans, non-humans had been brainwashed and coerced into believing the same. At this point in the standard universe, Zell was erased from the timestream, preventing these changes from happening, whilst in the parallel universe these rules continued unabated. After the Time Campaign these rules became universal throughout all periods of time. Political separation To ensure ease of control on Gielinor, the planet was split into several blocks: *Central block (mainland Gielinor) *Forest block (the Wilderness (note at the time of the HuCDomFor's uprising the Wilderness had been returned to it's original forested state) *Dark block (Morytania and the associated vampyre-controlled lands) *Desert block (Al Kharid etc) *South Ocean block (Karamja and the Southern Ocean) *North Ocean block (Waterbirth island, Lunar Isle etc) *Far West block (the lands west of Isafdar) *Far East block (the lands east of the Dark Block) *Lunar block alphos (Gielinor's larger moon) *Lunar block betra (Gielinor's smaller moon) *Orbital block (anything orbiting Gielinor was in this block) Threats Although the HuCDomFor are successful in conquering most of the known universe (in the parallel universe), there are several resistance forces and separatist parties working against them and even present a huge threat. *The Karlix Corps - considered to be the biggest. Each member is top of the wanted list. Very successful in attacks and hiding. *The Avsanian Guild - another big threat, and have been known for creating large armies and very successful in hiding. Possibly linked with the Karlix Corps. Category:Time Fractures enemies Category:Two Worlds enemies Category:Runiverse